Well, since im you kid i'll make him fall for you
by Cupcake Terrorist
Summary: Frieza's wanted a kid since he saw how much Goku and Gohan cared for each other, Thats kinda what he wanted a loving, caring, family.. Well getting more than you bargend for when your new daughter finds out you have a crush on the one and only Cell, All hell can brake lose..! T for some swearing later on!


Hi! Um well this is my 3rd story i think (Please keep in mind im 12!) i don't own DBZ.

- = place.

_italic =_ Is memories.

**bold =** An important person.

-* RAbble POV *- = Person point of veiw.

_**babdhvd**= Thoghts _

* * *

Another boring day for Frieza in hell huh..? Yup,

But still he hasn't wanted anything more since a certain day.. What day you may ask.. The day of the cell games.. But what was it.. It was a kid. Freiza had already talked to Yema about it.. But sadly none of the children that have died had there bodies intact. But today was the day!

Freiza And Cell were sparing again for probably the 5th time that day, Apparently because of another bickering match Jeice started. Speaking of him, the Ginyu force had just sat and watched nothing fun ever happened and they barraly slept at all do to others being annoying.

**"Friza report to the check in station now!"** A voice boomed through the sky. Stoping the match obviously it was king Yema. "Errg WHAT NOW?" The alien in question had yelled back "Ha! You got busted" Cell joked "I'll deal with you later.." Frieza replied

-Check-in-

A girl was leaning against the desk, she was the reason Frieza was called she was to be his new kid.. Some how she ended up keeping her body intact with her sole so it made sense in a way. The girl's appearance didn't seem like a happy person only a little did she seem happy..

Her hair was died purple/ white. Cothing was a black jacket along with a band-Tee with the words 'My chemical Romance' sprawled acroosed in red coloring. pants were a hot pink with knee-High converse. She somehow had her Music player a good guess is that whatever she had when she died stayed with her. She was told to stay there as she had to be some guy's kid.

"Yes king?" A low semi frightened voice called out, Frieza

**"Yes this girl right here" **Yema started pointing to said female **"Is t be your new daughter.. Uhh i beileve her name is-"**

"Blitz" said girl cut off **"Uhh YEAH! Thats right 'Blitz' Well anyway she is your child take good care off her" ** Frieza who was to shocked and happy to say anything silently nodded. "Well" THe girl huffed walking over to stand next to her new 'Father' "Lets go i guess..? Hey red guy can i leave..?" Blitz questioned looking to the king **"Dismiss i have more souls to judge.." **"Come on Blitz you have to meet you granpa and uncle" "Ok dad~" The girl replied with a small smile

-Hell-

"Dad, Cooler, Come here!" Freiza yelled opening the door to his home (AN:/ Yes they have houses in hell M'kay?) "What is it my half g- HOLY why is there a monkey here?" "Dad she's not a monkey she has a name its 'Blitz' and she's also my daughter and your granddaughter.."

"Oh well uhh.. At least you not gay son" _** Oh dear god not thi****s again..**_Frieza thought looking to the ground "Oh! And your friend Cell came by asking you got in deep 'shit', so you go check on that" Oh yeah how was Frieza gonna break that new's? Oh well worth a random shot

"Ok Blitz its time too meet my 'friends'" "Ok lets goo` bye gramps" Blitz stated closing the door

"Well now i feel old.."

-Bloood fountain-

"You've wanted a child why did you not tell us Frieezar?" Jeice yelled in the shock of it all

"Heh Uhh were is she..?" Recoome said looking for the white/purple haired girl..

"She must of ran off..."

-*Blitz P.o.v*-

Where am i now? I ran off after meeting my 'Dads' "friends" nice people i guess except were in HELL! Either way i dont really care the only thing's i can think off were my final hours leading to my death..

_I was walking home with my Best friend/ Crush Axeus the sun was shining and it was Valentiens day and snow somehow coverd the ground in a blanket of snow that had sparkeld in the setting ray of teh sun "H-h-hey B-Blitz.. Can i ask you something..?" Axeus asked grabing my arm pulling me to a stop "U-uhh sure what is it" I ask feeling my face heat up _

_"Uhh I wanted to sing you something.." _

_"What song..?''_

_"This one" _

_"Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid_

_You're never satisfied_

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

_You're just_

_A cannibal_

_And I'm afraid_

_I won't get out alive_

_I won't sleep tonight"_

_My eyes widened this was my favorite song.. _

By this time i started to climb a tree, I sat on a branch and started crying..

_"Oh oh_

_I want some_

_More_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of_

_My heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some_

_More_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say goodbye to my heart_

_Tonight_

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's getting heavy_

_And I wanna run_

_And hide_

_I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_And I won't be_

_Denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Hush, hush The world is quiet_

_Hush, hush We both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again _

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting_

_Here we go again _

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_B-Blitz I love you" He finshed hugging me tightly _

_"A-axeus I love you to.." I replied back smiling _

_Soon in the middle of our embrace i started to feel light headed _

I want to stop remembering i know what happened next i awoke in the hospital..

_"Mr. and Mrs. Kawii..?" The doctor said to my parents that were by my side crying _

_"Y-yes doctor w-whats wrong with my angel..?" My mother had barely chocked out those words my father looked down with a worried expression _

_" I think you daughter might not make it.. She had been diagnosed with 'Anorexia neversa'.. Her body's gone 3 months without food and i belive she might die.. I'm sorry we cant do anything..." The doctor had left after that i looked at my clothes i hadnt changed yet.. I still had my clothes on.._

"Why are you crying..?" A cheery voice called i snapped my eyes open to see who it belonged too, The voice belonged to a cheery looking angel.. "Uhh just thinking.., Whats an angel doing in hell?" I retorted back to her "Oh i keep watch over hell to make sure nothing wrong is going on if there is some gusy come and kick ass, its kinda funny!" The angel said

* * *

Uhh well this is the first chapter should i continue..? Please R&R! 3~


End file.
